HackEVOLUTION
by Kiosuke
Summary: The game world.
1. Dreams

Chapter 1: Dreams.  
  
Young Saku Kudasaba Liy was walking to the game store. When suddenly, he saw his friends Mia Toto San, Orodage, Masaba Lotaki, and his rival San San Mooki Moon.  
  
Orodage: "HEY! IT'S SAKU!!!"  
  
Saku runs over to his friends and Mia hugged him. Saku tries to pull away but her grip makes Saku clamp right back at her.  
  
And so begins the Fic!!!  
  
Japan, Hiroshima.  
  
Time: 12:00 a.m.  
  
San, San: "Hey! jerk!"  
  
Saku turns around and see's San, San Mooki Moon pointing directly at him. Saku falls on the ground because of San, San's evil glare. It's called: Triple Deranged Evil Back-Down Glare!  
  
Masaba just laughs and walks home as she says: "Bye.....Guy's!" "See you in school tomorrow!!" She then disappears.  
  
PUNCH!!!!!  
  
Saku gets punched by San, San!!!! San, San then runs in the game store, running like an elementary kiddy.  
  
Owwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!! Screams Saku.  
  
Hahhahahhahahhahaha!!! Die!! Replies San, San.  
  
She then chases him around the game store with a.............SHOPPING CART!!!!!  
  
Warning this doesn't have to do with the fic. It's just a lazy attempt to make you laugh  
  
Orodage: "Here's where we have a little song piece!"  
  
Mia: "Yea.................CAN I SING I WANT TO REALLY BAAAAAD!!?"  
  
Masaba: "NO YOU CAN'T SING BECAUSE................I AM!!!!"  
  
Saku: "Hey guys!" "What's going on?"  
  
Orodage: "Girls fighting over which one can sing."  
  
Saku gets a disturbed looked on his face and slowly crept away into the hallway. Then he starts running faster and faster till he gets smacked on the head by a ...... MASSIVE, BOULDER AND THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saku: "Owwwwwwwwww.................Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh"  
  
Mia: "Is he ok?"  
  
Masaba: "Yea.........and I'm ruler of Japan!!"  
  
Mia: "R-really!!?"  
  
Masaba sighs and replies: "No!!" "I was being sarcastic!!!!"  
  
Mia: "Waaaaaahawaaahaawaaaaaaah."  
  
Danger the song won't be ready for this chapter due to idiots messing around  
  
Orodage: "And I don't want to point but............It was all Mia's Fault!!"  
  
Masaba: "See ya, I got home work to do."  
  
Suka: "Owww..........goodbye! Goes to the hospital while waving with his left arm.  
  
Masaba breaks out laughing, because Saku's head got swollen.  
  
Warning back to the fic please keep your hands and arms inside the fic train at all times  
  
Ahaha!!! Stop it San, San!!!! Screams Saku.  
  
San, San stops and Saku gets flung over the store walls, Causing the MMORPG's rack to get knocked over.  
  
Mr. Dongwa(Store owner): "Why brats!" "WHY!!" "Clean that up now!!!"  
  
Saku says yes and Mr. Dongwa goes back to work.  
  
While cleaning up, Saku sees a copy of three online RPGS lying right in front of his eyes.  
  
MMORPGS on floor........  
  
1. Final FantasyXI: Online Cost: 5,688 yen 2. Xenosaga: Online Cost: 3470 yen  
  
The last one made Saku's eyes get big ..........  
  
3. The World: Online Cost: 67,780 yen  
  
Saku's eyes gleamed so bright that he made the sun come up faster.  
  
Saku: while jumping really, really high "WOW!!!" "I MUST GET THIS GAME!!!"  
  
Time: 1:20 p.m.  
  
Orodage: "Hey let's go Kara-oke!!!"  
  
Friends: "OoooooooooooK!!!"  
  
They all go to the kara-oke club.  
  
Song: FunFun!! Fight Ya!! Fight Ya!! By Saku, Orodage, and Mia  
  
Lalalalala..........Fight ya!!  
  
Lalalalala..........Fight ya!!  
  
Lalalalala.........Fight ya!!  
  
Break............  
  
Tokemoda Hospital  
  
Time: 6:00 p.m.  
  
Masaba enters the waiting room where the others reside.  
  
Mr. Doro Liy: "WHY THE HELL, IS MY SON IN THE HOSPITAL!!??!"  
  
Kids: "Uh oh!" 


	2. A Real Freind

Chapter 2: A Real Freind  
  
Mr. Doro Liy: "Huh?........Well!"  
  
Kids: "w-w-well......"  
  
Orodage couldn't stand not saying anything. So he told !!!!!!  
  
Mr. Doro: "Hmmmm........so that's how............." "Well bye!!"  
  
Kids and Doctor: "Huh?!!?"  
  
Mr. Doro looks at the teens, then heads to Sony Corp. Since that's where he works.  
  
Kids: "Did.......did that.....just...happen?!"  
  
Saku: "HEY GUYS!!!"  
  
Kids: "SAKU!!!"... ..."But how?..........."  
  
Saku cuts them off and says: "Come on!" "You think im a weakling!!??"  
  
Kids: silence  
  
Saku: "Fine!!"  
  
Saku leaves them standing in the hospital.  
  
Group: "Well lets go home!"  
  
They all walk each other home. Orodage is next.  
  
Orodage: "Bye!" "Todays been lots of fun!!"  
  
Saku and Mia: "Bye!" "1:00 p.m don't forget!"  
  
Orodage: "Oh I won't!!"  
  
He then goes in his house.  
  
Mia: "Hey....umm......Saku......"  
  
Saku: "Y-yeah.....what's up!!"  
  
Mia: "I-i.....I LOVE YOU DAMNIT!!"  
  
Saku gets a giant depressed look on his face and runs home.  
  
Mia: "DAMN!!!.......to late!!!"  
  
Mia then goes in the house and cries.  
  
Saku goes to his room.  
  
Saku: "....." "She never cuss...." "And...she loves...me?" "No..Way!!"  
  
Saku then goes to his computer and log on .......  
  
Break!!!  
  
Orodage: "Now this is fun..."  
  
Mia: "In story mode AIM chat looks like a letter."  
  
Masaba: "Here we'll show you......"  
  
Warning Ex.!! Note these aren't real sn's!!  
  
ChatRoomName: SakuIFyouMyBoYfriendKISsssMe!!  
  
SakuIFyouMyBoYfriendKISsssMe:Hello saku Deranged kitty entered the room. RooFhotDoGg entered the room.  
  
MooNmA FatAlleyazn: Hi Orodage, Mia, and Saku!! SakkuLiy: Hi!! RooFhotDoGg: Hey Saku, Mia, and Masaba!! Deranged kitty: Hey Mia. Deranged kitty: Sup? SakuIFyouMyBoYfriendKISsssMe: Uhh.....wht's tht mean again? Deranged kitty: It means Wht's goin on? SakuIFyouMyBoYfriendKISsssMe: OoOoOoO yea.... Deranged kitty: So............? SakuIFyouMyBoYfriendKISsssMe: Huh? Deranged kitty: Sup? MooNmA FatAlleyazn: ..............this cht is dead........ MooNmA FatAlleyazn leaves the room. RooFhotDoGg: Pwned....... RooFhotDoGg leaves the room. SakkuLiy: Lol. Yea l8tr! SakkuLiy leaves the room. SakuIFyouMyBoYfriendKISsssMe: I guess that's what's up. Sry! Deranged kitty: Hmph. Seeya l8........ SakuIFyouMyBoYfriendKISsssMe leaves the room. Deranged kitty: Hmph. Nvm. Deranged kitty leaves the room.  
  
Masaba: So now you know how the Aim thing is cept our sn's are better!!"  
  
Mia: "Back to the Fic!!"  
  
Chapter: A Real Freind  
  
PC:Welcome back Samane Saphire Saku!! You are logged on.  
  
Saku's BuddyList..........  
  
Group: Best Freinds  
  
OrAMistuneSa(Online) Mochin azn Loss(Online) Tsu Chang Mia Wong(Online, but blocked!!)  
  
Group: kendo-club freinds  
  
Miuku(He likes mia(Online) MookiZx(Mooki's brother(Offline) farOutdude(Saku's indian friend(Online)  
  
Group: Game Developers Tetsuya Nomura(Online) YoungSoo Ooba(SE's president's son(Online)  
  
Group: Celeberties/Other Pals Jakke Xas(his friend from the 5th grade.(Offline)  
  
Samane Saphire Saku I.M.'s OrAMistuneSa.  
  
Chat window 1 Samane Saphire Saku: Hia !! OrAMistuneSa : grt.....i'm pwned. OrAMistuneSa signs off. Samane Saphire Saku : Well that was random! Samane Saphire Saku exits.  
  
You received a message from LinKySaFFaria. Warning level: 56%(hmm) People that blocked her/him: 100 Will you accept? Samane Saphire Saku accepts.  
  
Chat window 1 LinKySaFFaria:Ywj j dsnsj mmmmjls?! Samane Saphire Saku: What the......? Are you.....ok? OrAMistuneSa signs on. OrAMistuneSa enters chat OrAMistuneSa : Man !! It's a virus !!! Samane Saphire Saku: Whaaaa !! OrAMistuneSa : I'll get it !! Log off !! Samane Saphire Saku: OrO.... !!! Samane Saphire Saku signs off.  
  
Saku : 'Oro..............'  
  
BamCrinkBamCrinkBAM !!!  
  
Saku : 'What the.......... ?'  
  
Saku goes down stairs and sees a american robber. He can tell cause he isn't wearing a mask. And his shirt says: I live in the U.S.!! I steal from ugly asians.  
  
Saku round-house kicks the robber so hard that he.........kills him!!  
  
Saku: jerk! He then rips the robbers head off and throws the body in the dumpster. Then the garbage truck takes it away.  
  
Saku takes a river-bath, then goes on line.  
  
Round 2. 4:00 p.m. Saturday  
  
PC:Welcome back Samane Saphire Saku!! You are logged on.  
  
Saku's BuddyList..........  
  
Group: Best Freinds  
  
OrAMistuneSa(Offline) Mochin azn Loss(Offline) Tsu Chang Mia Wong(Offline)  
  
Group: kendo-club freinds  
  
Miuku(Offline) MookiZx(Offline) farOutdude(Offline)  
  
Group: Game Developers Tetsuya Nomura (Offline) YoungSoo Ooba (Offline)  
  
Group: Celeberties/Other Pals Jakke Xas(Offline)  
  
Saku: Hmmm....noone! Weird...!  
  
You received a message from GoRe. Warning level:0% People that blocked her/him:0 Will you accept? Samane Saphire Saku accepts.  
  
Samane Saphire Saku: Welll............? Samane Saphire Saku: Hello? Samane Saphire Saku: TALK JERK!!! GoRe: Hehehehe. Samane Saphire Saku: That's all you can say!! GoRe: Join...the...club. Samane Saphire Saku: What club!? GoRe:( Samane Saphire Saku: The C3!!!! NoWay!! Samane Saphire warns 10% Samane Saphire Saku: How do you like that! GoRe deletes 10%. GoRe deletes 10%. GoRe deletes 10%. GoRe deletes 10%. GoRe deletes 10%. GoRe deletes 10%. GoRe deletes 10%. GoRe deletes 10%. GoRe deletes 10%. Samane Saphire Saku: Huh.......? How did you.........do that and know it was me? Samane Saphire Saku: Are you a tempress from folklore? Or.....are you a demon from the gemma age? Automatic Message: I...am....that......i.........am. BrB...Saku Liy!!! Samane Saphire Saku: Huh?  
  
You might be wondering who's dream came true.  
  
Here's who's:GoRe's.  
  
They/It/Him/Her wanted Saku to be the only online person...and he was.  
  
But the person in the first chapter was: Saku  
  
Because he wanted to see a new MMORPG and he did.  
  
But who's freindship?  
  
That's Orodage's.  
  
How? Because Oro always logs off and never really talks to Saku online. But he finally became a real friend, by telling Saku to log off, while he fights with the ????. 


	3. Enteruptionatic Tendencies

Chapter 3: Enteruptionatic Tendencies  
  
Saku's Buddy List....  
  
Group: Best Friends  
  
OrAMistuneSa(Offline) Mochin azn Loss (Offline) Tsu Chang Mia Wong (Offline (not blocked anymore)  
  
Group: kendo-club friends  
  
Miuku (He likes mia (Offline) MookiZx (Mooki's brother (Offline) farOutdude (Saku's Indian friend(Offline)  
  
Group: Game Developers Tetsuya Nomura (Man I can't spell it.)(Offline) YoungSoo Ooba (SE's president's son (Offline)  
  
Group: Celebrities/Other Pals HiLarRYLiiIZZy (Offline) Jakke Xas (his friend from the 5th grade. (Offline)  
  
Saku: Hmmmmmm...no one! Weird....!  
  
You received a message from GoRe. Warning level: 0% People that blocked her/him: 0 Will you accept? Samane Saphire Saku accepts.  
  
Samane Saphire Saku: Welll....? Samane Saphire Saku: What do you want? Samane Saphire Saku: Hello? Samane Saphire Saku: ummmm...hi? Samane Saphire Saku: TALK JERK!!! GoRe: Hehehehe. Samane Saphire Saku: That's all you can say!! GoRe: Join....the...club. Samane Saphire Saku: What...club!? GoRe:( Samane Saphire Saku: The C3!!!! No Way!! Samane Saphire Saku: Die!!! Samane Saphire Saku warns GoRe 10%. Samane Saphire Saku warns GoRe 10%. Samane Saphire Saku warns GoRe 10%. Samane Saphire Saku warns GoRe 10%. Samane Saphire Saku warns GoRe 10%. Samane Saphire Saku warns GoRe 10%. Samane Saphire Saku warns GoRe 10%. Samane Saphire Saku warns GoRe 10%. Samane Saphire Saku warns GoRe 10%. Samane Saphire Saku warns GoRe 10%. Samane Saphire Saku: How you like that!! GoRe deletes 10%. GoRe deletes 10%. GoRe deletes 10%. GoRe deletes 10%. GoRe deletes 10%. GoRe deletes 10%. GoRe deletes 10%. GoRe deletes 10%. GoRe deletes 10%. GoRe deletes 10%. Samane Saphire Saku: Huh...? How did you...do that and know it was me? Samane Saphire Saku: Answer Me GoRe!! Samane Saphire Saku: Are you a Tempress from folklore? Or...are you a demon from Animus history? Samane Saphire Saku: Leave me alone!! Why are we the only online ones?!! Samane Saphire Saku: Why!! Automatic Message: I.am..that...I...am. BrB.Saku Liy!!! Samane Saphire Saku: Huh? Well I'll be waiting!!  
  
12:57 p.m. Samane Saphire Saku: I'm sleepy ! GoRe: Back. GoRe: Hehe..Saku.... Samane Saphire Saku: Good. GoRe: I made all. And I'll destroy all!! Samane Saphire Saku: Yamin!!! No way !! GoRe: Till next time. Samane Saphire Saku is kicked off AIM.  
  
Saku logs on. Starting, Transferring, Cancelled connection.  
  
Saku: Huh? No!! It can't be! Can it?  
  
Break  
  
Orodage: Look's like this is gonna be a long chapter due to the recap taken up half of the page!!  
  
Masaba: But that's what you want right?  
  
Mia: Duhhhhh.Masa.  
  
Masaba: Err...Mia shut up!! I'll kill you if you mess with me.  
  
Saku: Well here's another new feature. Ari-Hakku.  
  
Saku: It is gonna be hard to explain since it's only mentioned in this chapter, at the end. But will.....  
  
Masaba :( Cuts Saku off) He means will tell you about it later.  
  
Saku: Huh? Yea..I guess.  
  
Mia: Let's play Xenosaga: Online!!  
  
Everyone: Ok!!  
  
Planet: Second Miltia Server: KOS-MOS Server Network Status: 100% Lag : None  
  
Mado (Mia) walks to the NPC's Shion Uzuki's House to get a mission.  
  
Shion: Hello Mado!!  
  
Mado: Hey!! Need helper's on this mission.  
  
Mado takes out her blueprint of a pink E.S.  
  
Shion: You need help on the E.S. Quest? Am I right?  
  
Mado: Yes. Yes.  
  
Shion: Ok. Just go to Virgil's room. He is at the hotel in Sector 36.  
  
Mado: Ok. Thnx!!  
  
Mado the travels to sector 36, when suddenly..BAM!!  
  
FaxerSEd steals the blueprint!!  
  
Mado: Sweet FMV!! Namco-San rocks!! Well anyway I better follow him.  
  
Mado calls Orad (Orodage), Sakkuyo (Saku), and MittleXAzn (Masaba. She loves her race. Azn is in everything of hers!).  
  
Orad comes up to Mado and uses ~`~Ride cycle.  
  
ROMROM!!  
  
Orad rides over to Mado.  
  
Orad: Hey!  
  
Mado: Sweet!! You got your cycle license!!  
  
Orad: Yea...it was haaaard. But I managed.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Fic  
  
1:00 a.m.  
  
Saku wakes up and takes a river-bath.  
  
1:30 a.m.  
  
Saku gets out and puts on a t-shirt and some kendo boxers. Then he puts on the kendo chest guard over his t-shirt. After that he puts on his kendo pants over his boxers. Then lastly, he puts on his kendo robe, and puts the kendo stick on around his kendo belt.  
  
1:45 a.m.  
  
Saku leaves the house and walks down the street to Hara's house. (The boy who likes Mia.)  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
Haru opens the door and sees a happy Saku on the other side.  
  
Haru: Ohhhhhh...Maaaaaan!!  
  
Saku:*worried face* D-did a g-girl ask you out?  
  
Haru: Yep!!  
  
Saku: Ohhhhhh. What race??  
  
Haru: Oh....ummmm...Chinese.  
  
Saku: A Chinese?!! No, Way!!  
  
Haru: Yeah. There were some who came over to see Hiroshima.  
  
Saku: Wow! Nice news!!  
  
Haru: No problem. I always get some every...Sunday.  
  
Saku: Sunday!! What time?!!  
  
Haru: Uhhhhh....2:03 a.m.  
  
Saku:* Surprised * WHAT!! OHHHHHMAAAAAN!! GOT TO GO!!! SEEYA!!  
  
Saku rushes off to the bridge where he is supposed to meet the others.  
  
All angry face cept Saku* Mia: Saku!!  
  
Masaba: Saku!!  
  
Orodage: Saku!!  
  
Saku: "Uhhh...Hey guys!!" "Sorry im late!"  
  
Gang: "Awww...it's ok."  
  
Saku: "So ya ready?"  
  
Gang: "Let's do this!!"  
  
The gang then skateboard to the game store.  
  
Game store.  
  
3:00 a.m.  
  
"Closed"  
  
Saku: "Great.."  
  
Masaba: "Back way"  
  
Saku: "Huh?" Oh, yea!"  
  
They then break in the store and see San, San Mooki Moon stealing Xenosaga: Online!!  
  
Saku: "Hey!!"  
  
Masaba punches San, San and San, San leaves.  
  
The alarm comes on.  
  
Saku: "Hurry!!"  
  
The gang steals a copy of The World: Online.  
  
They then leave the store, but the cops get them!!  
  
"Oh man...."  
  
L8tr!! Next chpt. tomorrow! 


	4. Caught and Grounded!

Chapter 4: Caught and Grounded!!!  
  
Recap  
  
The gang then skateboard to the game store.  
  
Game store.  
  
3:00 a.m.  
  
"Closed"  
  
Saku: "Great.."  
  
Masaba: "Back way"  
  
Saku: "Huh?" Oh, yea!"  
  
They then break in the store and see San, San Mooki Moon stealing Xenosaga: Online!!  
  
Saku: "Hey!!"  
  
Masaba punches San, San and San, San leaves.  
  
The alarm comes on.  
  
Saku: "Hurry!!"  
  
The gang steals a copy of The World: Online.  
  
They then leave the store, but the cops get them!!  
  
End recap*  
  
"Oh man...." "Heres the game!!" They then throw it on the ground.  
  
Cop 1:(American) "Hey!!" "Your'e coming with me you hooligans!!" "You don't see my kind stealing things." "You are perverts!!"  
  
Saku: "Hey!!"  
  
Cop 1: "Huh?"  
  
Saku: "Your'e dead."  
  
Cop 1: "Huh..."  
  
Saku presses the cops preasure point. Then crushes it then breaks the gaurds head off and hides the body in the trash. Then the garbage comes and takes it away.(That's strange? Didn't that happen before? )  
  
Saku: "Racism.....A terrible guilt."  
  
Saku then gets on his skateboard and rides.  
  
The others follow soon after.  
  
Monday  
  
4:34 a.m.  
  
Saku gets up and takes a river-bath.  
  
After that Saku gets on aim and talks with Orodage.  
  
Samane Sapphire Saku: Yea..  
  
OraMitsune: So..im saying it's a bad thing to do!!  
  
Samane Sapphire Saku: Interesting...  
  
OraMitsuneSa: Huh..??  
  
Samane Sapphire Saku: I dunno..but there's to many racist americans here!  
  
OraMitsuneSa: Heheheheh. Lol, true.  
  
Samane Sapphire Saku: Oro. You...changed...  
  
OraMitsuneSa: Hmm?  
  
Samane Sapphire Saku Beta-drives kengi into the conversation.  
  
Kengi: Hi Saku!!  
  
OraMitsuneSa: Tokia Lan!!!  
  
Kengi: Lol. Hi! What have you been up to?  
  
OraMitsuneSa: Work. They enter it at the same time. Samane Sapphire Saku: Play.  
  
Kenji: Lol..guys don't ever change. Remember that from KH?  
  
OraMitsuneSa:Yeah!!:Samane Sapphire Saku (Same time again)(she is supposed to be the most beautiful girl in their school)  
  
Kenji: Mmkay. Guys.  
  
OraMitsuneSa:Yeah?:Samane Sapphire Saku  
  
Kenji: I...think you guys are....  
  
GoRe entered the coversation.  
  
GoRe: Leave.  
  
OraMitsuneSa: Ohno!! G-guys!!  
  
GoRe Data-Streams(Most everything in my fic is mine. So no need for disclaimers) Kenji.  
  
OraMitsuneSa: Kenji!! Samane Sapphire Saku:Kenji!  
  
On the screen they see a stream of multi-colored data.  
  
Kenji's House  
  
Tokia Lan: "Ahhhhhhhhh!!!"  
  
PC Announcer:Tokia Lan. Your account has been deleted. Please make a new one, so your not missin out on your friends conversations.  
  
Tokia Lan falls dead-silent on the cold Pittless-Murky-floor.  
  
PC Announcer: Please Tokia Lan. Make an account, so you won't miss talking to your friends. I repeat.........  
  
Orodage's House  
  
OraMitsuneSa: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Samine Sapphire Saku: Maaaan!! We got to save her!!  
  
OraMitsuneSa: Yeah...your right.  
  
Samine Sapphire Saku: But...how...??  
  
Break  
  
Masaba: "It's been fun"  
  
Mia: No don't trick them!! The fic isn't finished!!  
  
Masaba: "Just playing with ya!!"  
  
Mia: back to Xenosaga Online!!  
  
Gang: All right!!  
  
Xenosaga: Online Server: KOS-MOS Server Network Status: 100% Lag : None  
  
Orad: So you just triggered a sweet Graphical FMV??  
  
Mado: Yepper's.  
  
Orad: Your'e lucky then. I haven't triggered one yet.  
  
Mado: OoOoOo.  
  
Orad: But I got a cycle and you don't. XD.  
  
Mado: Yay! Thnxer's for the smiley!!  
  
Orad:.....Your'e dumb. XD is: Gives a hug, then laugh.  
  
Mado: Oooooh that's why your character hugged me, then made noises.  
  
Orad: Well need help or what?  
  
Mado: Yeah.  
  
Orad: What's the theifs name?  
  
Mado: Hmm...his/her. I dunno what gender!!  
  
Orad:angry* No dip sherlock! Just tell me the name!!  
  
Mado: You know. You sound more and more american each day. :)  
  
Orad: Now that's a smiley.  
  
Mado: Lol. It's name was.. FaxerSEd.  
  
Orad: Let's go ask the NPC Jin Uzuki, for a sword.  
  
Mado: Im a gunner tho..?  
  
Orad: Yea...But im a swordsmen. So will get my weapon first.  
  
Mado: How much?  
  
Orad: ~67,999.(~is there currency. Prounaunced: P-ey)  
  
Mado: Daaaaaaaaaang!! That's a lot! How much you have!!?  
  
Orad: Uhh....let me see. Checks Status Screen* Umm ~342,356.  
  
Mado: You musta played against J.r.!!  
  
Orad: You can't play against him yet!! Till the next level cap is unsealed!!  
  
Mado: Oh.yeah. Well where ya get it fromer's?  
  
Orad sighs. :Uhhhheah. I went to the casino on the Durandal!!  
  
Mado jumps up and down perkishly. :Wow!! You did the "Save The Kid" event!!??  
  
Orad looks happy. :Yeah. Im the only one so far!!  
  
Mado: How big is the shipper's?  
  
Orad: Like the same sized as in Eps I. I love getting on the train!!  
  
Mado: Is the train ride a FMV or an in-game cutscene?  
  
Orad: It switches between both. But it Lets you make your character do something. I make mine read. It increases intelligence.  
  
Mado: Woah!! How long is the ride? What are some of the things you can do?What does the driver do, while driving!!???  
  
Orad: Usaully from 10 to 12 real minutes. But it's much faster then walking. Well somethings you can do are: Play V-ball(Not you only your character),read like I said, sleep...(gets cut off)  
  
Mado: Sleep!! So cool!!  
  
Orad: Uhhhh...yeah. Anyway you can eat, kiss..yuck, fight...some person was with there friend or boyfreind right? And they had a fight!! Lol. It was off teh roxxors!! So..yeah. Those are some of the things you can do on the train. For that last question, the driver does these.the ones I know of so far: Sighs, yawns, scratches his head, and the last one I saw was to talk on his speaker.  
  
Mado: Thnx. :)  
  
Orad: Np.  
  
Mado: So how did ya get ya licence......?  
  
Orad: Hey theres FaxerSEd!!  
  
Mado: H-how d-do y-you know?  
  
Orad: Cause over the Character it says: FaxerSEd: A FMV NPC. Mado is after this theif.  
  
Mado: Oh. Lets book em!!  
  
Orad: Kay. I'll tell you how to get it back.  
  
Mado: K.  
  
Orad: First go to your status screen and hold R1(They use a PS2 controller!!).  
  
Mado moves stealthly into the alley.  
  
Mado: Kool!!  
  
Orad: Be queit. Next, type ~~Whisper.  
  
Mado: Did.  
  
Orad: Sweet. Now only I can hear you talk. No more enteruptions.  
  
Mado: So..??  
  
Orad: Next(Via head set), move straight 3 steps, then quickly press S2.  
  
Mado: Haard. What's S2?  
  
Orad: It's...  
  
Mado:Oh nvm. I found it!!  
  
Mado is now in invisible mode.  
  
Orad: Good. Now, press 2f4gy58':kdm. In that order!!  
  
Mado types 2f4gy58':kdm into the U.M.N. .  
  
Mado is now invicible.  
  
Orad: It's now time to press R3 and L3. keep rotating each one till it makes you move to the Theif's pocket.  
  
After 2 hours(Game time)  
  
Mado: This hurts my finger.  
  
Orad: Stop whining! Where almost done!!  
  
Mado: Sry! :).  
  
Orad:Now press start!!  
  
Mado enters the arena. FaxerSEd enters the arena.  
  
FaxerSEd: Die!!  
  
FaxerSEd uses his angelic-twirl ether on Mado. But Mado quickly recovers and uses her 67 split tech.  
  
FaxerSEd: Humph... Pretty good. But not good enough!!  
  
FaxerSEd shoots out a beam of energy onto Mado. He then picks her up and Slams her into the ground. Mado gets back up and equips her angel guns. She then loads them up with powerful ether, and fires rounds and rounds of the ether bullets directly at FaxerSEd. FaxerSEd quickly deflects the bullets back at the owner! Mado is hit hard(355 H.P.).  
  
Mado: To...tough.  
  
FaxerSEd: Come on!!  
  
FaxerSEd starts this round with a tech. This tech(Moon Blade) steals half of the owners life points.  
  
Mado's Hp:235  
  
After tech.:135  
  
FaxerSEd: Damn im good!!  
  
FaxerSEd: Time to finish you off!!  
  
FaxerSEd uses Forceful Death....but suddenly.  
  
Mado heals via a berrie.  
  
HP:456  
  
His:234 left.  
  
Mado shoots 567,000 bullets at FaxerSEd. (Mia thinking:Fingers hurt!! But I g2 keep going!)  
  
It takes FaxerSEd life out.  
  
FaxerSEd: Why..? You little *****!!  
  
FaxerSEd dies.  
  
Mado: Yay!!  
  
Orad: Good. Now turn off your headset.  
  
Mado: Yes sir.  
  
Mado transports out of the arena.  
  
Mado jumps up and down perkisly.: Yay!! XOXO!!! THnx!! YAY!! XD!  
  
Orad: :'(  
  
(That means silly girl!!)  
  
Mado receives an email.  
  
Mado opens up her U.M.N. inbox.  
  
From: Namco-Hometek  
  
Dear Mado,  
  
We are happy you won that event!! FaxerSEd was a tough one...right?? Anyway, we have unlocked these new treats for you to use.  
  
Tech:Gunners Rifle Ether:Med Items: 3 Ether packs, 4 revives, 15 crystals(for selling only!), and the rare item is : The Moon Beam!!  
  
The Moon Beam is a special E.S. weapon, that only you have. Here is your E.S. Blueprint!!  
  
Have Fun!! Namco-Hometek  
  
Mado closes up her U.M.N. .  
  
Orad: Err..E.S. time.  
  
Mado: Are you gonna help me with it?  
  
Orad: Yeah!! Time for help!!  
  
Mado: Huh?  
  
Orad: We need help. This mission is hard as hell alone.  
  
Orad calls Sakkuyo, MittleXAzn, Haji(Saku's indian friend), and Vasd(Mia's american friend).  
  
Sakkuyo: Hi!  
  
Haji does the wassup hand shake with Sakkuyo.  
  
Sakkuyo does the wassup hand shake with Haji.  
  
Haji: Sup dawg?  
  
Vasd: Looks like it's the E.S. quest again!!  
  
Haji: Oh....sounds like fun!!  
  
MittleXAzn: Alright I got the tickets lets go to the Elsa!!  
  
Mado: The Elsa?  
  
Orad: Yeah!! It will take us to Old Miltia to do the quest.  
  
Mado: Ooooh.  
  
Gang: Let's go!!  
  
The party walks to the Airstation, dock 23, where the Elsa resides.  
  
To be countinued.  
  
Fic.  
  
Samine Sapphire Saku: But...how...??  
  
OraMitsune: I think we need.....to take...a break.  
  
6:00 a.m.  
  
Samine Sapphire Saku: Yeah. Seeya in school today!!  
  
OraMitsune: Ditto.  
  
OraMitsune signs off.  
  
Samine Sapphire Saku signs off.  
  
Saku gets dressed.  
  
He is wearing a a green&blue dragon shirt, with green shorts(It's hot in there city).  
  
Over his shirt, is a Dark red jacket. Around his neck is a crescent-blue necklace.  
  
Saku: "Im ready for school!"  
  
Dad: "Son open up the door!!"  
  
Saku: "Huh?"  
  
Dad: "Just do it!!"  
  
Saku: "Yes sir!!"  
  
Opens door.  
  
Saku: "Hi dad!"  
  
Dad: "When you come home your grounded." "Have a nice day at school!!"  
  
Mr. Doro Liy then leaves the room, and is off to work.  
  
Saku: "Huh?" "NoWay!!" "He couldn't of known about the theft!" "Could..he??"  
  
Nice chapter right?  
  
Pretty long wait? That's cause I forgot to update that day after chpt. 3. I was busy going to my sisters house. By the way. Wouldn't it be cool if all those things I typed about Xenosaga: Online came true? Yeah that would be sweet!!  
  
Well anyway. Keep reviewing. And get your friends to review. That is all!!  
  
Till next chapter. 


	5. Meeting a New Friend

Chapter 5: Meeting a New friend.  
  
Recap. Dad: "Son open up the door!!"  
  
Saku: "Huh?"  
  
Dad: "Just do it!!"  
  
Saku: "Yes sir!!"  
  
Opens door.  
  
Saku: "Hi dad!"  
  
Dad: "When you come home your grounded." "Have a nice day at school!!"  
  
Mr. Doro Liy then leaves the room, and is off to work.  
  
Saku: "Huh?" "NoWay!!" "He couldn't of known about the theft!" "Could..he??"  
  
End recap.  
  
8:00 a.m.  
  
Saku is walking to school when sudenly a girl runs up and crashes into him!!  
  
Girl: "Tehee!" "Sorry!!"  
  
Saku: "Uhhhhh..it's ok." "You look new." "Are you a new person?"  
  
Girl: "Yeah, the name is Linky Saffaria...."  
  
Saku gets a thought in his head.  
  
("Noway!" "Is that the virus?" "I better brush her off." "She's dangerouse!!")  
  
Girl: "Sorry I forgot!!" "That's not my name!" "It's Asaki Noremu!" "And your name is....?"  
  
Saku: "Oh sorry!!" "It's Saku Liy."  
  
("Oh that's good she's a normal girl." "Phew!")  
  
Girl: "Can you...show me..around?"  
  
Saku: "Uhhhehe.....Sure thing!!"  
  
("Err....i wanted to get a half-hour of talking to my friends.! "Ohhhhwell.")  
  
Saku walks with Asaki. Asaki clamps herself next to Saku's side.  
  
Saku: "Huh?"  
  
Asaki: "Mmmmmhmmmm!!"  
  
Asaki rest her chest on Saku's chest. And then she quickly rubs her chest with Saku's!  
  
("Woah!" "Feels good" Better tell her to stop.")  
  
Saku: "Hey ahhhhhh!!!" "StopIt!!"  
  
Asaki then runs off crying.  
  
People: "Hey bad boy!!" "Saku why!! Others: "Meany!!" "You're a bad person!!"  
  
("Darn I blew it!" "Really bad." "Where she went off to?" "Guidance!!")  
  
Saku runs to the guidance office. In the background he can hear 2 girls talking: "I knew Saku wasn't bad!!" "I was just saying that to fit in!!" "OoOh.sure." "Really, I did!!" "Ohwell"  
  
Mrs. Sammurie(29 years old): "Oh hi Saku!!" "Why are you here?"  
  
Saku: "Oh.im helping a girl!"  
  
Mrs. Sammurie: "Oh...ok!" "Seeya in class!!"  
  
Saku: "Wah...oh sure!"  
  
("Blew it again!!" "This time with the youngest teacher!")  
  
Asaki walks past Saku.  
  
Saku grabs her hand.  
  
Asaki: "S-stopit!!" "Letgo!!"  
  
Saku: "Not intill we are friends again!!"  
  
Asaki: "You were my friend..?"  
  
Saku: "Yeah!!" "When I met you a few minutes ago, I said "Now she is my new friend."  
  
Asaki: "You really mean that?"  
  
Saku nods his head.  
  
Asaki: "Thanks!!"  
  
8:23 a.m.  
  
Saku takes her to history class.  
  
Asaki: "Thanks!!" "Here's my schedule!"  
  
Saku looks. Before he looks he gives Asaki his.  
  
1st pd.-History Mr. Toyokia(25)  
  
2nd pd.-Gym Mrs. Damori (34)(Mooki's aunt) 3rd pd.-Healing/Relaxing Mr. Rookiki & Misses Chersooki(Both 34)  
4th pd.-Karate Mrs. Mattafasokin(45..but looks great!!)  
5th pd.-English Mrs. Garfera(American. 34. Mia's U.S. friends mom)  
6th pd.-Lunch (52 minutes!!)  
7th pd.- Peer Mediation Mrs. Tsubashumi(20!!)  
8th pd.- Chorus Mr. Segwassykuj (46!!)  
  
Asaki looks.  
  
) 1st pd.-History Mr. Toyokia(25)  
  
2nd pd.-Gym Mrs. Damori (34)(Mooki's aunt)  
3rd pd.-Healing/Relaxing Mr. Rookiki & Misses Chersooki(Both 34) 4th pd.-Karate Mrs. Mattafasokin(45..but looks great!!)  
5th pd.-English Mrs. Garfera(American. 34. Mia's U.S. friends mom) 6th pd.-Lunch (52 minutes!!)  
7th pd.- Peer Mediation Mrs. Tsubashumi(20!!) 8th pd.- Chorus Mr. Segwassykuj (46!!)  
  
Saku and Asaki: "WE BOTH HAVE THE SAME CLASSES!!"  
  
First Pd. History.  
  
Mr. Toyokia: "Today class is a wonderful day!!"  
  
"Were going to be learning about others"  
  
"We also have a new student."  
  
"Please welcome, Asaki Noremu!!"  
  
The class get up and bow then sits back down.  
  
"Asaki!" "You came on a good day!!" "We are going to learn about others."  
  
"Who was your helper?"  
  
"Uhh....Saku Liy sir."  
  
"Good job Saku!!" "10 kendo points for you!!" "I will inform your kendo teacher about the points right away!" "And before I go, Asaki im young. You don't have to say sir, but thanks anyway!!"  
  
Mr. Toyokia then leaves.  
  
"TALK TIME!!!"  
  
Orodage: "Hey Saku!!"  
  
Saku: "Uhh.Hey!!"  
  
Orodage: "So you helped the girl?"  
  
Saku: "Uhh.yeaaa."  
  
Orodage: "Cool." "Interduce her to us." "But she's not gonna be in the club!!"  
  
Saku: "Why?"  
  
Orodage: "Err....nothing." "Just get her!"  
  
Saku: "This is Asaki Noremu."  
  
Cliffhangar....!  
  
Two in one day!! Im on a roll!! Till next chapter!! 


	6. Life Isn't Fair!

Chapter 6: Life Isn't Fair!  
  
Saku: "Asaki, this is Kia, Orodage, Masaba, and Kelsey (That's Mia's American friend. (The one that has a Sn called Deranged Kitty!)  
  
Masaba: ".....Trash....."  
  
Saku gets a mad look plastered on his face.  
  
Orodage whispers: "Hmm...she's not worthy." To Mia, Kelsey and Masaba.  
  
Mia: "H-hi!!" "Tehee!!" "Welcome to Toso Sadamanchi Middle Academy!!  
  
Kelsey: "Waahhh!!?"  
  
Orodage: "You talked back to her!!" "You are the nicest girl in our academy!!"  
  
Asaki: "W-well I can tell im not welcomed here." "I must be leaving."  
  
Asaki turns away from the gang and goes to another table.  
  
Saku grabs her hand.  
  
Asaki: "You were the only nice person here." "You and Mia." "Well not anymore!" "Let go!!"  
  
Asaki trys to escape the pain and Saku squeezes harder.  
  
Asaki: "Stop!!" She then starts crying.  
  
Asaki then throws a punch at Saku, but Saku dodges the blow and drags her back to his gang.  
  
Masaba: "What is she still doing here Saku?"  
  
Mia: "Hey!" "He's mine!" "So don't get any ideas!"  
  
Asaki: "Hah!!" "I knew it!!" "Saku and Mia....no way are you two nice!!" "Well I must leave."  
  
Saku: "W-we really want you to be apart of our team..."  
  
Gang: "We?!"  
  
Saku: "I...really want you to be apart of our team."  
  
Asaki's eyes gleam with delight.  
  
9:23 a.m.  
  
"Hi class!!" "Im back!"  
  
"Mr. Toyokia!!" "Welcome back!!!"  
  
Class gets up. Followed by a bow and sits back down.  
  
"So class...been good, while I was gone?"  
  
The whole class nods.  
  
"Great...."  
  
Saku raises his hand: "What's wrong Toyokia?  
  
Mr. Toyokia: "Uhh..oh nothing." "Im just thinking you see...." "Class is dismissed."  
  
The class gets out of there seats and leave the room in confusion.  
  
Girl 1: "What's wrong with Mr. Toyokia?"  
  
Girl 3: "I guess he has something to do right now."  
  
Boy 5: "NoNoNo!!" "Mr. Toyokia would never dismiss us when we still have 45 minutes in his class!"  
  
Boy 3: "Hmmm..probably...."  
  
Girl 2: "But he is a play director for another school." "So..that could be why."  
  
Boy 4: "Hmm....weird." "I think he is just stressed out."  
  
Girl 5: "Hah!" "Stressed?!" "No!" "Way!!"  
  
Boy 1: "Hey Keiritsu!"  
  
A boy comes out from the hallway. He looks more mature and braver than the other 5 boys.  
  
Keiritsu leans on a locker. He puts his right hand around his Crescent-Red Necklace.  
  
Keiritsu: "Yeah..." "What?"  
  
Boy 1: "How are you today Mr. Keiritsu?"  
  
Keiritsu: "Good...thank you Trusuya.  
  
Trusuya: "So..." "How's life been for you Mr. Keiritsu?"  
  
Keiritsu: "Great and tiresome as ever!"  
  
Trusuya: "Wanna walk with me and the other guys to our next class right now?"  
  
Keiritsu: "Sure!" "Let's go!"  
  
Girls: "OH!" "WOW!! GOOD DAY MR. KEIRISTSU!!!"  
  
The girls chase Keiritsu, but he slips away with the guys.  
  
Saku is the last one.  
  
"Hey Saku!!"  
  
Saku turns his head and sees Asaki smiling her blue and green eyes at him.  
  
Saku: "Hey!"  
  
Asaki: "You want to date me?"  
  
Saku: "Hmmmmmm..."  
  
("I better come down on her nicely this time.")  
  
Asaki stares at Saku's eyes while Saku wonders.  
  
Saku: "Let's meet at the game store later, to talk about this!"  
  
Asaki sighs then gets all happy.  
  
Asaki: "Ok!!" "Bye-Bye!!"  
  
Saku: "Seeya in next class!"  
  
Asaki: "Sure thing!"  
  
Asaki the walks backwards while she waives at Saku. Saku waives back.  
  
Meanwhile....inside the locker where Saku was just at a few minutes ago..  
  
Mia: "I can't believe he likes her!!!" "Maaaaaan that pisses me off!!!"  
  
Mia: "She'll get what's coming to her!" "You'll see Yamin!!" "You'll see...!"  
  
Break!!.................  
  
Second Miltian Air station. Dock 23  
  
Mado, Orad, Sakkuyo, MittleXAzn, Haji, and Vasd all go straight to the gate master.  
  
Gate Master- John (NPC): "Hello!" "Tickets please!"  
  
MittleXAzn gives tickets to John.  
  
G. Master - John: "Ok." Have a safe trip!"  
  
The gang then walks up the ramp.  
  
Orad triggers a FMV.  
  
He sees a ghost-like creature about to attack a little civilian.  
  
Orad rushes over and combats the creature.  
  
Orad uses his force-change: "Heating Jackal" tech. to immediately end the battle.  
  
Orad: "That was easy!" "Wow my first FMV!!"  
  
Girl: T-thank y-you!!  
  
Gives Orad ~120,590!  
  
Orad: Bye Bye kid!! Be safe!  
  
Orad then joins the others on the Elsa, while the girl happily skips off into the park where her parents reside.  
  
Elsa  
  
Captain-Matthews walks up to the gang.  
  
Captain-Matthews: So. Are you guys here for a ride?  
  
Mado: Yes.  
  
Captain-Matthews: Where to??\  
  
A holo- list appears right in front of the gang!!  
  
List..  
  
Old Miltia ~~67,889  
  
Keltia ~~890  
  
?????  
  
????  
  
????  
  
??  
  
???  
  
The gang picks Old Miltia.  
  
Captain-Matthews: All right. Hey Tony!! Plot a course to Old Miltia!  
  
Tony: Roger that!  
  
The Elsa fly's out of the top of the air station in a sweet FMV.  
  
Orad: Whoa!  
  
Vasd: Yeah!!  
  
Mado: Ohhhhhh sweetness!!  
  
Sakkuyo: Maaaan!!  
  
MittleXAzn: Not bad!  
  
Cut-Scene  
  
Mado is talking to chaos.  
  
Mado: Soo.... When are you gonna tell Shion that she will not turn into a.. you know?  
  
chaos: When she can face her past and her fears.  
  
Mado: Oh.  
  
Mado scratches her head.  
  
Old Miltia  
  
The group all travel to Dr. Joachim Mizrahi's Cerebal Health Center.  
  
Count.  
  
Fic.  
  
12:12 a.m.  
  
Lunch.  
  
Saku goes over to his table.  
  
But then....  
  
"Hey!!" "SAKU!!!" "COME SIT WITH US!!"  
  
Saku turns his head and sees Keiritsu sitting with his gang, while one of his members is waiving at Saku, to get his attention.  
  
"SAKU!!" shouts Orodage.  
  
Saku turns his head and walks to his friends table(Idiot!!).  
  
Masaba: "Hey Saku!!" "This is your big chance!!!" "Don't blow it!!" "Ok!!?"  
  
Saku: "Huh?"  
  
Mia: "You are gonna go sit with Keiritsu............aren't ya?"  
  
Saku: "Oh......i guess."  
  
The gang looks shocked.  
  
Orodage: "But Saku aren't ya happy?" "Cause..you always wanted to sit with Keiritsu."  
  
Saku: "Well...um...I just forgot ok!!" "Maybee I changed my mind!!"  
  
The gang's mouths are wide open.  
  
Orodage: "Woah..."  
  
Mia: "Huh....weird?"  
  
Masaba: "Hmm...strange yet funny..?"  
  
Kelsey: "No..Way...!!"  
  
Saku: "I'll go if ya really want me to." "But im not gonna like it."  
  
Saku leaves.  
  
Mia: "What's wrong with him?"  
  
Masaba: "Hmm..ah." "Probally he's really trying to be cool." You know like he's not excited...but he really is."  
  
Orodage: "Yeah..i get it now."  
  
Mia: "Your so wise Masaba."  
  
Masaba is embarased but she doesn't show it.  
  
Masaba: "Ohhhhhh...Knock it off Mia!!"  
  
Masaba slaps Mia.  
  
Mia shuts up and eats her vege rice.  
  
Keiritsu's Table  
  
Keiritsu moves over and lets Saku sit next to him.  
  
Saku: "................."  
  
Trusuya: "Hello!!" "Saku!!" "You are now a member of our ......  
  
Keiritsu: "No." "Not yet!"  
  
Makiro(Girl. Really important since im tellin her name): "Saku........"  
  
Keiritsu: "Anyway..." "I have important news!"  
  
Table Members: "What??!!" Girls: "Huh?!" "What is wrong Mr. Keiritsu?!!???"  
  
Keiritsu flicks his hair and gets out of his seat and walks away.  
  
T. Members: "???????????????"  
  
Later.....  
  
Front Gate  
  
"Saku!!"  
  
Trusuya: "Are ya coming with us to Keiritsu's house?"  
  
Saku: "Uhhhhhhhhh...."  
  
(" Great!!" "I wanted to play Crash Team Racing with the gang!!")  
  
Saku: "Busy......sorry."  
  
Trusuya turns around then sighs.  
  
Trusuya: "Heaahhhuuuu." "That's ok....i guess." "But next time you better be ready for......:The Test!" "Bye now!"  
  
Trusuya leaves.  
  
Saku: "A....test....????"  
  
Like that chapter!!?? It was long. Which is a good thing!! Lol. Later!! Adios Chicas, Chicos, y Usteds(Maybee?)!! 


	7. The Test

Started: 11/29/03  
  
Chapter 7: The Test!  
  
A....test?  
  
Saku goes inside and logs in.  
  
Group: Best Friends  
  
OrAMistuneSa (Online) Mochin azn Loss (Online) Tsu Chang Mia Wong (Online!!)  
  
Group: kendo-club friends  
  
Miuku (He likes mia (Online) MookiZx (Mooki's brother (Offline) FarOutdude (Saku's Indian friend (Online)  
  
Group: Game Developers Tetsuya Nomura (Man I can't spell it.)(Online) YoungSoo Ooba (SE's president's son (Online)  
  
Group: Celebrities/Other Pals HiLarRYLiiIZZy (Online) Jakke Xas (his friend from the 5th grade. (Offline)  
  
The 3rd Annual Pal Chat! _!  
  
Samane Sapphire Saku: Hi Guys!  
  
Mochin azn Loss: _  
  
OrAMistuneSa: Hehe.  
  
Tsu Chang Mia Wong: Woohoooo!!  
  
Kenji: Hi!  
  
Gang:  
  
Kenji: I'm back! The doc said I'll be better, thanks to my health.  
  
Tsu Chang Mia Wong: O.o.  
  
OrAMistuneSa: Cool!  
  
Mochin azn Loss: It's nice to talk to you again.  
  
Kenji: Nice to talk to you too. ^_^ *_*  
  
Samane Sapphire Saku: So. How's love?  
  
Kenji: Huh?  
  
Samane Sapphire Saku: I mean... Do you have a boyfreind?  
  
Kenji: Oh. No.  
  
(Yes! Just what I wanted to hear!)  
  
Samane Sapphire Saku: Cool.  
  
Klop entered the room.  
  
GoRe entered the room.  
  
Philme entered the room.  
  
TheKING entered the room.  
  
Gang: What the?  
  
Klop: It's me! I'm yer gf! Wanna kiss?  
  
Samane Sapphire Saku: uhhhhh?  
  
Philme: That's cuz yer mine!  
  
TheKING: Shut Up! You 2!  
  
?????  
  
(Who are these people?)  
  
GoRe: Hey! Leave now! He will kiss ya later.  
  
Samane Sapphire Saku: GoRe!! What are you? And why did you say that?  
  
GoRe: Wow. Tons of ppl in here. Let's talk somewhere else.  
  
GoRe has left the room.  
  
Samane Sapphire Saku: Bye guys!  
  
Mochin azn Loss: Be careful!  
  
Kenji: Saku........  
  
OrAMistuneSa: I'm coming too!  
  
Tsu Chang Mia Wong: Be brave! I know you are!  
  
Samane Sapphire Saku: Well then. Later!  
  
Samane Sapphire Saku leaves the room.  
  
Kenji: Saku!  
  
Tsu Chang Mia Wong: Well. Bye guys!  
  
Tsu Chang Mia Wong leaves the room.  
  
Mochin azn Loss leaves the room.  
  
Kenji leaves the room.  
  
Klop: Hey! She then turns on her webcam.  
  
OrAMistuneSa: Eww. That's ugly!  
  
Philme: Come on!  
  
OrAMistuneSa: Later. Yer too weird for me.  
  
OrAMistuneSa leaves the room.  
  
The girls then leave.  
  
Break!  
  
Day 2: 12/2/03.  
  
NightTime At Saku's  
  
DINNER!!!  
  
Toshi: "Yay!"  
  
Dad: "Yes!" "Woohoo!!!"  
  
Saku: "Uhhhhhh..."  
  
???  
  
Saku are ya ok?  
  
Saku leaves the kitchen and skates outside.  
  
The two follow Saku.  
  
Break!  
  
Day3: 12/7/03  
  
Saku!  
  
Saku turns the corner and disappears.  
  
(-_-)  
  
Dad?  
  
Yes Toshi?  
  
Did that really happen?  
  
No, Let's finish eating.  
  
Ok!  
  
They leave.  
  
Trusuya: Hey! Saku! You made it!  
  
Saku: Yeah. *__* So, what's this test?  
  
Trusuya: Uhh... It's kind of like...uh.. ^~^ I don't know.  
  
Saku: ~_~ .You inure!!!  
  
Trusuya: Woah! Easy on the names man.  
  
Saku: WHY SHOULD I? I'm not cursing!  
  
Trusuya: You called my family trash.  
  
Saku: Oh. I'm so sorry!  
  
*_* It's ok Saku. Come on in!  
  
Saku follows Trusuya to the backyard. Inside the yard is a golden door hidden near the fence. Trusuya enters a code. Saku catches the code name. "Kite"  
  
("Huh?" "Who's that?" "Ohwell.")  
  
"This way!" shouts Trusuya.  
  
They enter the inner chambers of this secret place. At the center Saku see's a statue called "Calle The Fierce Ninja".  
  
("Another name?")  
  
Trusuya touched the statue and the statue turns into two doors. Gold and Silver door.  
  
Which one?  
  
"Huh?" "Like I know!"  
  
"It's your test!"  
  
"Err."  
  
("Which one..which one?")  
  
A boy comes out of the left corridor. It's Rahj! Saku's Indian friend!  
  
"Hey!" "How's it going?"  
  
"Not good." "I guess I'm gonna fail."  
  
"Don't say that Saku." "When I did this test I was like you." "Scared that I will fail." "But then I closed my eyes and thought of all the wonderful things that I had passed." "Weather it was a test, or learning to swim." "It made me confident of what I can accomplish, and that helped me pass this test."  
  
"Wow." "Thanks for the advice!"  
  
"No problem!"  
  
"Trusuya!"  
  
"Yeah Rahj?"  
  
"You help Saku out!"  
  
"But. that's against Keiritsu's orders."  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
"But, you could get Hoof deke koe."  
  
"Look! I'll handle that on my own!" "Later!"  
  
Rahj walks away in his cool Kingdom Hearts II-styled trench coat.  
  
"Well, let's carry on. Shall we?"  
  
Saku nods his head and they both meditate.  
  
(Hmm? FO-cuss's. FO-cusssss. FO-CUSSSS. FOCUS!)  
  
Saku gets out of meditation stance and goes through the Silver door. Trusuya follows quickly.  
  
San, San Mooki Moon comes out of door Gold.  
  
"So, they were here." "I'll go through that silver door and find out what's so cool about this Keiritsu fool!" "Ahahaha!"  
  
Mooki Moon then goes through the silver door.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Hmm.Where am i?  
  
The figure is a little girl in a large kingdom.  
  
"I'm so close!" "Just a few more and...BANG!"  
  
She shoots the gun at the door. And the bullet breaks the old door.  
  
She's Free!!  
  
"Yes!"  
  
The girl runs down to the marketplace. But she runs into an ugly face.  
  
"Mistress Aura." "What business do you have in that old tower?"  
  
"Uh...nutthin s-sir."  
  
"Nothing?" -_-  
  
Break  
  
Saved: 5:21 P.M.  
  
Day 4:12/13/03  
  
"Well, that's ok Aura." "You must be ready for the correlation ceremony later this evening."  
  
"Yes. I am ready." "I already have my speech ready, and my dad had traveled to Serithy Kingdom to get my new gold dress."  
  
"Very well." "I'll see you this evening."  
  
"Ok. Bye Ginke!"  
  
Aura flicks her curly hair as Ginke walks to the chaos gate.  
  
Aura hops to the item shop.  
  
Through the door is a massive hallway with a gigantic door. Saku opens the double door and Trusuya is shocked that Saku's thinking skills and logic had gotten this far. But the real test was about to begin.  
  
Welcome Saku Liy! On the alter was a note.  
  
"Woah! Now Saku, this is hard."  
  
"I can do it! I will do it!"  
  
*Sighs* "Ok than."  
  
Saku walks up to the alter. The note was hard.  
  
If 34.89 was Pe Wong's test score on the A.S.T. and Mooki's test score was a 456.900. What was the greater test score?  
  
A calculator comes out of a slot on the alter.  
  
(Is this a joke? Toshi can even solve this!)  
  
Hmm. It's neither. The lowest on the A.S.T. is 340.009. the highest is 500.000. So, that means Mooki and Pe had both failed a normal test. Not the A.S.T. you can only get a 34.89 on a regular test. So, this problem is a trick.  
  
"Perfect!" "Jump in that whole!"  
  
"Woo! Good job Saku!"  
  
"What hole?"  
  
That one!  
  
A hole appears on the left side of the room.  
  
"Oh! That whole!"  
  
Saku and Trusuya jump in.  
  
Only one more obstacle to go!  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The Liy's House  
  
Toshi sneaks in Saku's room and she logs into her account.  
  
Ta Shea Natuyo: Hey guys!  
  
(She is friends with Natuyo who works with the CC Corporation. So she can get new upgrades before everyone else.)  
  
You have 56 new messages.  
  
She types on her holographic keyboard and pushes alt erase.  
  
In a blink of a eye she reads through all her emails and they quickly disappear when she's finish with the message and reads another.  
  
You have 0 messages. Will you like to leave your inbox and go to your Chat pals section? Yes or No?  
  
Toshi types Yes and as soon as she clicks yes, millions of data starts to process in register into the CC Corps. System.  
  
Toshi then puts on her headset and she cuts off her holo keyboard in a flick of her watch.  
  
Toshi: Let's see... Who to talk to? Who to talk to?  
  
Toshi scans through her names of best friends (remember they still have regular aim not this cool one.)Only Toshi has it.)  
  
Toshi: Nope. Nobody is on. She sighs and logs off of her OS.  
  
She cuts off Saku's computer just like it was before she had come in. Or is it?  
  
To be continued...  
  
Finished on: 12/13/03  
  
Time: 1:16 P.M. 


	8. The Underground Duel

Created: 1/15/04 8:25 pm.  
  
Chapter 8: The Underground Duel  
  
Waaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!  
  
Saku and Trusuya fall face first on the ground.  
  
They appear to be in a hallway of sorts. Up ahead they see a "Crimson Red Door". Saku gets up and enters the door, but what's on the other side?  
  
Meanwhile........  
  
Tokia Lan's Residence.  
  
Tokia Lan: "Hmm...? That's strange; Saku said do I have a boyfriend..?" "Why would he think that...? I always tell him that the only boyfriend I'll have is the one I marry........and so far, I haven't found one." "And, I don't want to either!  
  
("Hmm...?")  
  
"Hey, Saku!!!"  
  
"Yes....? What's the problem?"  
  
???????: "The problem is that you will have to defeat me in order to join the club. Many have tried, but not one has ever beaten me. They did put up a fair fight, so I let them join. But not anymore!" "This time I want someone to beat me! This time I want to feel how it feels to lose!" "Are...you the one who will beat me? It's time to find out!" "Yaaaah!!"  
  
A hooded figure leaps out of the darkness and jumps to the same floor Saku's on.  
  
"Yipes!"  
  
The figure takes off there hood and reveals an angry Keiritsu.  
  
"Keiritsu!?"  
  
"Let's go! I'm not holding back either!"  
  
"Yaaaaaahhhhh!!!"  
  
Keiritsu does a frontal to side kick knocking Saku off guard. Saku easily recovers and regains his balance, and he jump to the air avoiding the move completely.  
  
"Darn!"  
  
Keiritsu does the same move he did earlier, but this time it's a little different. Keiritsu moves to the left and does a frontal to left side kick to the chest, but he quickly moves to the right and does a frontal to right side kick to the chest, making Saku confused.  
  
"Fresh meat!"  
  
He knocks Saku to the ground, but miraculously Saku gets up and punches Keiritsu right in the Face!  
  
"Heh. The battle has just begun!" "Heee yaaaaah!!!"  
  
Keiritsu does an uppercut and a left sided kick to Saku's face and left knee. Saku reacts by doing a double Ari- Hakku(An attack to the enemies' pressure point.), causing Keiritsu to trip and fall down.  
  
"What was that about fresh meat?" _?  
  
"Err..........Die!!!"  
  
Keiritsu pulls out ten kunai's from under his cloak and aims them at Saku. They're known as the Seekan-Hitutsmi Blades. Also known as the "Seekers". They never miss there target. Saku gets cut in ten different places.  
  
He get's up.  
  
"It's not over until Toshi goes to College!"  
  
"Ah...but it is Saku! Taste the blade!!"  
  
Keiritsu pulls out a Kodaichi(I just saw Rurouni Kenshin-Shadow Elite a few days ago and Aoshi whipped Kenshin with that Kodaichi. Well this is the same type as Aoshi's.)  
  
"A Kodaichi!!! No way!!"  
  
Break!!!!  
  
Saved: 9:00 pm.  
  
Day 2: 1/17/04  
  
"Saku! Quit now!" screams a scared Trusuya.  
  
"NO....WAY!!!"  
  
Saku takes out a pair of Dragon Hooks, and he puts both on his hands. The battle has truly begun.  
  
Mia's Chat List!  
  
Group: Best Friends  
  
OrAMistuneSa(Offline.) Mochin azn Loss(Phone Messaging is only allowed) Samane Saphire Saku(Away-I'm somewhere special right now. Leave. Me. Alone.) Kengi(Offline)(Mia just added her.) LoSeR fOoRlIfE(Kelsey. Mia's American friend)(Offline.) FarOutdude(Online)  
  
Group: Friends  
  
MookiZx Miuku  
  
Break(I didn't have many ideas.)  
  
Saved: 7:42 pm.  
  
Day 3: 2/3/04 10:55 am.  
  
Tsu Chang Mia Wong: Hey sup?  
  
Kenji: ?_?  
  
Tsu Chang Mia Wong: I'm trying to talk American. Guess it not working.  
  
Kenji: You have bad taste.  
  
Kenji leaves the chat.  
  
Mia: Damn! What does she mean by that?  
  
Masaba:Hmm. Looks like I got mail. Hold on Kiore.  
  
Kiore: It's ok. I'll wait.  
  
Tsu Chang Mia Wong: Hio! ^_^  
  
Mochin azn Loss: Why won't you die?  
  
Tsu Chang Mia Wong: Cause I'm a beautiful princess that is invincible.  
  
Mochin azn Loss: *Cough* hack-hack. You're. Ugly. J/k.  
  
Tsu Chang Mia Wong: Waaah......oh! That was almost mean.  
  
Mochin azn Loss: W/e.  
  
Mochin azn Loss leaves.  
  
Mia: Not so fast!  
  
Tsu Chang Mia Wong: Hia!  
  
Mochin azn Loss: You're annoying me. You lost 5 respect points.  
  
Mochin azn Loss leaves.  
  
Mia: Hiya!  
  
Tsu Chang Mia Wong: Hey! No fair!  
  
Mochin azn Loss: Great. You lost 15 respect points. Want to lose anymore?  
  
Tsu Chang Mia Wong: No ma'm!  
  
Mochin azn Loss: Then leave me alone!  
  
Mochin azn Loss leaves.  
  
Mia: Uh Oh!  
  
Tsu Chang Mia Wong: Helllooo......  
  
Masaba: Great.  
  
Mochin azn Loss: Your harassment complaints have just been sent to the police. Good bye! Masaba deletes Mia from her Phone list, and that was it.  
  
Eraaaa!  
  
Saku uses the Dragon hooks to parry Keiritsu's sword. Keiritsu slashes Saku and Saku falls to the ground. Keiritsu finishes Saku off with a jump kick to the head.  
  
While still in the air.  
  
Keiritsu: Dosh Kun Seri.  
  
Boom! Saku falls hard on the ground.  
  
Battle over.  
  
Keiritsu puts his sword back into his sheathe and orders Trusuya to take Saku home, while he and his members discuss Saku's judgment.  
  
Trusuya takes Saku home...and....  
  
Tokia and Mr. Liy bust out their door.  
  
Tokia: What happened to Saku?  
  
Mr. Liy: Was it the C3?  
  
Trusuya shook his head and replied: Saku was training too hard near the ocean. He fell in, and I had to get him out. He's ok.  
  
Mr. Liy looks suspicious: Well ok. Thanks for bringing him home.  
  
Tokia: Hmm...?  
  
Trusuya: No problem, Mr. Liy.  
  
And with that, they all went to sleep.  
  
Mission Complete!(yeah. I'm playing FFX-2. So the terms are stuck in my head. Oh well.)  
  
2/3/04 11:20 am. 


	9. The Gift

Chapter 9: The Gift  
  
2/26/04 3:33 pm.  
  
Saku's Birthday!  
  
Masaba: Heh.  
  
Mia: Yay!  
  
Orodage: Yaaaaah!  
  
Kelsey: Ohyeah!  
  
Rahj: Yeah!  
  
Saku blows out his 14 candles.  
  
Cake Time!  
  
Saku gets a small piece, while everyone else get's a bigger one. It's one of the Liy's traditions.  
  
Mia: Yay! Thank you for having this tradition!  
  
Masaba: Mmmmhmm!  
  
Kelsey: So, it's time to open your gifts.  
  
Saku: ^_^ Yep.  
  
Rahj: I want you to know that all of us care about you really much, so... Take this.  
  
Saku thanks all of his friends, and than he opens the gift.  
  
$_$!! The World!!?!!  
  
Masaba: Yea.  
  
Saku: But how...?  
  
Mia: Toshi said she won 5 copies and she gave us one each.  
  
Saku walks over to Toshi and gives her a great big hug.  
  
Toshi: Eh... argh...it's no problem...erg...really.  
  
Everybody: Hehe!  
  
Later...  
  
Mia: See Ya Saku! Oh! Before I go, I have something else to give you.  
  
_Saku: Yeah, What is it?  
  
Mia kisses Saku one the mouth and he's knocked out cold.  
  
Mia: Bye. Thanks for everything.  
  
Masaba: See you, Saku.  
  
Orodage: Haha! Bye man!  
  
Rahj: Bye.  
  
Toshi: Hahahhaha! Brother got kissed!  
  
12:00 pm.  
  
Saku had just finished installing the game unto his PC.  
  
"It's registration time."  
  
Form 1st Name: Saku. Last Name: Liy. Age: 14. Gender: Male. Race: Asian. Culture: Japanese.  
  
Are you living with your real family or an adopted one? Real.  
  
Do you have any pets? One. A snake.  
  
Credit Card information: Visa. "Dad! Can you help me with this part?" Dad: Yeah. Money on your credit card: 1,000. "Woah!" How many years will you be paying $10.00 per month? 3. Ok. So that's $120.000 per year for 3 years. Is this right? Yes. Enter you game Id number: 2f4T5Yef24r.  
  
Ok. Your form is sent. Have a wonderful day!  
  
"Ok. Time for the character creation!"  
  
Saku chose an Asian styled human (Well, there's only one race, but tons of colors.) With green hair.  
  
Class: Twin Blade.  
  
(Almost there!)  
  
Ok. Welcome into the lobby.  
  
Do you want to use your existing email and messenger? Yeah. Change my email to kioke678@hotmail.com.  
  
Done. You are now able to log into "The World".  
  
"Well that was quick. I'll check out the developer's room first."  
  
You need to download the latest update to improve your gameplay.  
  
"Cool."  
  
134Gb out of 975........5 minutes later....789 out of 975.......2 minutes later....975 out of 975 done.  
  
Good Day! What will be your name?  
  
Saku typed in: Kioke.  
  
Ok. See you soon!  
  
You have just gotten 4 new messages in your inbox. Would you like to check them?  
  
"Woah. That was very fast!"  
  
Yes.  
  
Saku is then taken to his "World Inbox".  
  
2/26/04 4:02 pm. 


	10. The World

Chapter 10: Welcome to "The World".  
  
Created: 3:43 pm. 2/27/04  
  
Message 1  
  
From: OroGT To: Saku@hotmail.com Subject: _  
  
Hey Man! It's me Orodage! I signed up last night also! Let's meet up in the Delta Server: Mac Anu. Don't forget to check the boards!  
  
Reply: Yes.  
  
Re-_ To: OroGT. From: Kioke@TWorld.com  
  
Ok. Will do. It's me Saku, my character name is Kioke. Pretty cool huh?  
  
Sent.  
  
Message 2.  
  
From: Mio. To: Saku@hotmail.com. Subject: You.  
  
Hey sweetie! It's me Mia. I signed up yesterday also. I can't login for some reason, but when I can, I'll promise to meet you on the Delta Server. Bye for now.  
  
(Great. Oh well. There's still Masaba and Orodage.)  
  
Message 3 From: Li* 0K0y93Safi3kerriIa. To: SakU Subject: LojfrrD Saku...  
  
Ssakr d I Nemsd Yo&re wh34p w23h th3s......  
  
(The heck is this!? Oh well.)  
  
Saku deletes the two emails and places Linky's in his drafts folder.  
  
Break. Stopped at: 3:57 pm. 2/27/04(I was tired. I had to do the MSA today. Sorry.)  
  
Round 2! 3/2/04 9:39 am. (Yep. No school today!)  
  
Kioke, there's another email in your inbox. Would you like to check it? Yes.  
  
Message 4. From: Da^7 Mod@CCCorp.net. To: Kioke@TWorld.com Subject: Welcome Kioke!  
  
Hi, I'm Ron! I'm one of the American moderators for "The World." I will help you out if needed, but sometimes I won't be able to help, since I have other things to do.  
  
The World is a massive game that can be broken down into groups or even sections of an even bigger game. The Servers are held up very nicely, with there huge Server space, and there friendly users.  
  
This will be an amazing adventure for you Kioke. And with each new update, we will promise to expand it and let you continue to explore.  
  
I will now tell you about the Servers.  
  
Delta Server: Mac Anu-It's a perfect starting server for newbie's. Lv. 1-36 Theta Server: Dun Loreag -36-50. Sigma Server:Fort Ouph-Ok forLv.'s 50-60. Omega Server:????-It's the highest Server for the strongest parties. Lv. 60- 75 are welcome here.  
  
Ok. Now that that is done, it's time for me to give you your starting items.  
  
Download these attachments to your character, when you're logged in.  
  
12 Healing Potions 45 Fortune Wires 23 Mage's Souls 5 Fairy Orbs 4 Burning Souls  
  
And here's a special gift for a starting twin blade.  
  
The Kiyuje. Lv12 blade.  
  
Well, farewell Kioke!  
  
Saku: "Woah. I better delete this and log in!"  
  
After Saku, downloaded the attachments, he logged into "The World"!  
  
Delta Server: Mac Anu  
  
Kioke appears in an medium sized town, filled with water, massive buildings, warm weather, and lots of shops and players. One character, an Blade Master with blue armor, had waved to Kioke.  
  
The Character greets Kioke and says: "Hey. It's me! My name here is OroGT, so don't call me by my real name! Ok?"  
  
Kioke shakes OroGT's hand and ask: "Why?"  
  
OroGT: "It's considered rude, because other people will hear and will start asking about your business."  
  
Kioke: _ "Oh. Ok. Thanks for warning me before I said that."  
  
OroGT: "Heh. No problem! Let's get going!"  
  
Kioke: "Ok. Where to..._?"  
  
OroGT: "Uh...i...BrB. I got to eat my breakfast. I'll put my character in freeze mode. Sorry!"  
  
Kioke: "Lol. It's ok. I'll wait."  
  
23 minutes later.  
  
Kioke: "Woah. He's probably having a feast. Well I'll go check out the sites."  
  
Kioke wanders the streets, looking at the stores and the players around him. When he reaches the Southern area, he spots two characters talking. He walks over and ask what's going on.  
  
Pl6: "Hello."  
  
Kioke: "Hia! What's going on?"  
  
PL2: "We saw a boy named Tsukasa and another boy, named Elk fighting yesterday."  
  
Pl6: "Some say, that it's a ghost, because the real two never logged into the world anymore, after that Incident."  
  
Kioke: "What Incident?"  
  
PL2: "Uh. Let's get going Pl6!"  
  
Pl6: "Right. Bye!"  
  
Kioke stands still as the two players run off into the distance.  
  
Kioke then shrugs and continues to explore.  
  
"Hey thar buttsecks! Want to party with me!"  
  
! Kioke hears a voice trailing from the alleyway.  
  
"No. You sicko! I shouldn't of logged in."  
  
"Well that's a shame...  
  
Leave her alone! Yells: Kioke.  
  
"Ah. He's your BF? Hahaha! Fine. I'll leave her alone, if you do me an favor."  
  
Kioke: "A...favor...?"  
  
"Yes. I want you to go to Lamda-Pitless Murky Floor to bring back this rare long spear for me. It's the kiy-tey-zumi." "I'll promise to stop messing with her, only if you go there. Well see you two later! Hahaha!"  
  
The player leaves and the girl player walks over to Kioke.  
  
Hi there! My name's A-20. I'm 14 now.  
  
Kioke: "Uh..."  
  
A-20: "Thanks for saving me! ^_^"  
  
Kioke: "I...uh..."  
  
A-20: "It was very nice of you. ^_"  
  
Kioke: "Yeah...but..."  
  
A-20: "I'll come with you when you're ready for that keyword. Ok..?"  
  
Before Kioke could say another word, A-20 hands him her member address and logs off.  
  
Kioke sighs and runs back to the Chaos Gate.  
  
Chaos Gate.  
  
Kioke: "Uh...Huh...phew. This place is huge!"  
  
OroGT awakens from freeze mode.  
  
OroGT stretches and says: "Hey. Sorry Kioke. My older sister had came over. It was cool. She's in a very good college now...and....you know....i wanted to see her and ask her questions." "So, I'm really sorry if I took too long."  
  
Kioke: "It's ok. You see me everyday, but you only get to see her 2-3 times a year." "I understand. And besides, I got to save a person today, and I received my first members address and keyword."  
  
OroGT: "Wha....? But...how did..?"  
  
Kioke: "I'll tell you."  
  
Kioke had just finished explaining all that had transpired, while OroGT was eating.  
  
OroGT: "Woah. A-20..hmm...?"  
  
Kioke: "What's the matter? You know her?"  
  
OroGT: "I knew her in 4th grade."  
  
Kioke: "Wow! Cool!"  
  
OroGT: "But I never told you about her, and you were there. Sorry."  
  
Kioke: "It's ok. Really."  
  
OroGT: "My old account, when my sister lived with me was A-25, but I gave it to her when she left, because it was her game, and her computer."  
  
Kioke: "Oh..."  
  
OroGT: "One day, me and A-20 were journeying in a creepy field. Me and her made it to the Gott Statue, but then..." "But then...a giant armored monster, that Me and A-20 had agro earlier, had chased us all the way into the Gott Statue."  
  
"It was weird, because the monsters you run from shouldn't be able to chase you down 3 floors to the Gott Statue. Well, I had hittened it with all my power, but A-20 said: "I'll handle it. Gate out now!"  
  
"I protested, but she kept yelling at me, so I left her there. The next day I called her into my party, and she said she forgot to save, so she was back to Lv. 34." "I was so mad at myself for leaving her. If I had stayed....i would've beaten it and might of gained a level with her."  
  
Kioke pats OroGT on the back.  
  
Kioke: "You did what your freind wanted you to, and that's a good thing. Listening to one's friend is a good way to show them that you're a good party member and that you are a good listener." "This also shows your friend that she can always count on you."  
  
Break.  
  
Masaba: This is going to be one long chapt. Well bye.  
  
3/2/04 11:06 am.  
  
3/20/04-10:57 am.  
  
2 days later...  
  
Saku: Ahhhh!!!  
  
Saku was running from San, San, Mooki Moon! In seems that in school, Saku had called San, San a robber. San, San had gotten mad and started to chase Saku for 2 whole days! How is Saku going to get out of this one? Find out in...Chapter 10: Part 2-Moonlight Blitz!!  
  
Chapter 10(Yes it's the same chapter, just part 2): Moonlight Blitz.  
  
Bam!  
  
San, san had caught up with Saku, and punched him hard in the jaw. Saku loss his balance, and had fallen on the ground.  
  
San, san: "Heh. Too easy. Come on Saku! You can do better than that! Can't ya?"  
  
San, San kicks Saku, and Masaba watches from a roof.  
  
"Come on. Saku you can beat her."  
  
Saku gets up and slap San, San!  
  
San, San is shocked! No one ever had hitten her and lived!  
  
"Hehehe. You got guts, kid. But, that's not...enough!"  
  
San, San jumps up high into the air, and reveals a metallic whip. She hits the ground hard and she then, twists her body with the whip held high, to form a big tornado.  
  
"Uh...Help Masaba..."  
  
Yahhhh!! Masaba jumps down from the One-story roof, and gives Mooki, Moon a double kick into the ribs.  
  
OWWUCH!! San, San touches her ribs and is knocked out hard.  
  
BOOM!  
  
Masaba puts a strange necklace on San, San and then she runs over to Saku.  
  
Saku! Are you alright? _  
  
Saku looks at Masaba for a long minute, and then says: "Yea...I'm ok."  
  
"That's good to hear."  
  
Masaba holds Saku's hand, as they walk back home.  
  
Toshi rushes to Saku and gives him a hug, but Masaba quickly takes her hand away from Saku's hand.  
  
Toshi: Yay! You're alive!  
  
Saku: Uh...Ow. Yeah.  
  
Mr. Liy rushes out really fast and gives Saku a long lecture.  
  
After the lecture...  
  
Toshi: Thanks for saving my brother, Masaba! ^_^  
  
Masaba: It was nothing really.  
  
Mr. Liy: Yeah it really is. My son would've been killed!  
  
Toshi and Saku: Dad!  
  
Masaba: Well. He is telling the truth. That metal whip would of killed you.  
  
Saku: *Sighs* Yeah. I guess you're right. Thanks.  
  
Masaba: Later.  
  
Saku waves at Masaba as she walks home, he sees her face smile quickly then goes back into a grin.  
  
Delta Server: Mac Anu  
  
Kioke logs in and sees OroGT fussing with two strange characters.  
  
OroGT finishes and walks over to Kioke, giving him a wave.  
  
"Hey Kioke!"  
  
"_ OroGT who were those characters? They had red and blue emitting from them."  
  
"Oh...There Mods."  
  
"Mods? Kioke is confused."  
  
"Yeah you know. They help out players, and are constantly looking for trouble and glitches in "The World." "  
  
"Oh. Really."  
  
"You ready to go?"  
  
Kioke scratches his head and replies: "Where?"  
  
"To our first Field."  
  
"A...field? Wow. Of course I'm ready! Let's go!"  
  
Pitless-Bloody-Murky Floor Lv. 1 Field Type: Grass. Weather: Clear.  
  
Woah!  
  
Weeeeheheheee!  
  
Kioke and OroGT gates into the field and sees A-20 staring at the skies.  
  
Kioke rushes over to her, as OroGT follows.  
  
Kioke: Hey A-20! Remember me?  
  
A-20: Who. Are. You?  
  
Kioke: ......huh. I don't understand. I saved you two days ago.  
  
A-20: Oh. I remember. Sorry. I forget a lot!  
  
Kioke scratches his head, while OroGT introduces himself.  
  
OroGT: Uh. It's me Orodage. I was in your class a few years ago.  
  
A-20: Oh! Woahow! I was wondering about where you were.  
  
OroGT: I...was busy...  
  
A-20: It's ok. You're here now! ^_^  
  
OroGT: Yeah.  
  
They exchange member addresses and then we all give member invites to each other.  
  
Time to explore!  
  
Floor 1  
  
A-20 walks next to OroGT and while I walk alone.  
  
We reach an intersection, and as soon as we enter, a huge monster appears right in front of us.  
  
Eroooogh!  
  
A-20: What the! What the Hell! Is this some type of event or something else?  
  
OroGT: Er. I don't know, but it looks really aggressive.  
  
Kioke: This monster dies now!  
  
Kioke equips his Kiyuje daggers and rushes off towards the huge monster.  
  
The Monster looks like a human 23 year old lady, with blue skin, Golden hair, two crimson colored massive wings, a baby blue tail, and two green colored hands, each wielding a nodaichi.  
  
OroGT: NO! You crazy! That thing is dangerous!  
  
A-20: Kioke! Come back!  
  
A door suddenly opens, and out comes a pale woman.  
  
Kioke: Er...yah...huh?  
  
The girl walks past Kioke and the others, and touches the monsters chest.  
  
A-20: What the heck is she doing?  
  
OroGT: I don't know, but it's not what you're thinking. Believe me.  
  
A-20: Oh. Phew.  
  
The woman emits a white light from her chest, and the monster slaps the woman across the room and leaves.  
  
A-20: Uh oh!  
  
Kioke places his Kiyuje back on the sides of his shirt and rushes over to the woman.  
  
Before, Kioke could say anything; the woman gets up and punches him dead.  
  
Mac Anu  
  
OroGT: Where is he? Does he know how to recover from death?  
  
Break!  
  
Mia: When can I be back into the story?  
  
Masaba: Never.  
  
Mia: Wahh!  
  
Saku: She's being sarcastic Mia. * Sighs*  
  
Mia: Sniff...oh.  
  
Masaba: Dumb.  
  
3/20/04-12:02 pm.  
  
Round Whatever! 4/2/04 (Spring break!)-3:24 pm.  
  
Mac Anu  
  
Saku logged back into the game and went over to A-20 and OroGT.  
  
"Hey, Sorry guys."  
  
OroGT: Did you check the MB's?  
  
"The what!?"  
  
A-20: He means the message boards. Did you check them?  
  
"No. Why should i!"  
  
OroGT slaps Kioke and then replies: There was a beginner's guide on the boards that tells all the info you need to get started. I can't believe you didn't read it!  
  
"Well, I was really busy! You have no right to say what I should and shouldn't of done!"  
  
And with that, Kioke Gates into a random field.  
  
???? Weather: Cloudy.  
  
Kioke enters the field. All he sees is a Massive church, floating in the air.  
  
"Hmm. What do we have here?"  
  
Church  
  
Kioke enters the church, and sees a massive statue.  
  
"Woah! I need a closer look!"  
  
Kioke walks up the marble steps to the statue, but as soon as he touches it, that mysterious lady appears with 20 other people sitting in chairs.  
  
"The weird!?"  
  
The lady takes out a piece of paper and begins to read it out loud.  
  
The Holy Knight: Gai had reached the cold, Blue Mountains. Sage Meltor and Priestess Ari, had followed Gai straight to the mountains. Ari was getting a tad sick, so Meltor used some of his energy to save Ari. She was now resistant against sickness.  
  
They saw Gai enter the Black Castle, and they followed thereafter. Once they entered, they saw Gai fighting three Mad Witches.  
  
"Ari, maybe he needs out help."  
  
"Yeah. You're right Meltor."  
  
Ari and Meltor are young mages and priest, so they didn't really know any magic. They rushed over to the Mad Witches and began to fight.  
  
Gai had used his holy sword to wipe out all of the Mad Witches. He continued to go into the next room, without seeing the two.  
  
"Meltor."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"That was really close."  
  
"Yeah, let's be more careful."  
  
"Right."  
  
The lady puts the paper down and she and the 20 people disappear.  
  
"Woah! Come back! That story was getting good!"  
  
Mac Anu- 3 hours later.  
  
A-20: So...uh...I'm level 6 now!  
  
OroGT: *Yawns* You already said that 2 hours ago!  
  
A-20: Oh. Sorry, but it's really boring.  
  
OroGT: Well. I g2g train. Seeya!  
  
A-20 hugs OroGT: Ok. Bye!  
  
Completed at : 4/2/04-3:52 pm. 


End file.
